Raincrow Games Wiki
Welcome to the Raincrow Games Wiki Raincrow Games is an indie mobile game studio specializing in pervasive gaming and location based technologies, innovative design and story-telling. Visit "The Vampire Tribunals Website" at www.thevampiretribunals.com The latest release by Raincrow Studios is "Covens" Release date June 30, 2017 https://covens.raincrowstudios.com/ A Real Story... Occurance in the Muir Woods by Davis Freelove SAN FRANCISCO, December, 2011 ‑‑ Dell and Carla Jane enjoy the tranquility of winter in the Muir Woods National Park, preferring the peace of weekday mornings and never shying from what Dell refers to as "a little dirty weather." As enthusiastic as they are, they encountered something on the evening of December 9th that according to Mrs. Jane "will haunt me forever." The Girl in the Mask The ancient redwoods of this national sanctuary attract thousands of visitors every year, and for good reason. Preserved on the double fortune of its relative inaccessibility to the resource gluttons of the gold rush and the efforts of activists like William Kent and namesake John Muir, this stand of forest has truly cheated destruction. "The first time you come here, it's arresting, it's a mythic experience," said Dell Jane, "you can feel the strength of these trees. The cold coastal wind, the fog, even the light is different. The atmosphere is primeval. And the quiet strikes you--it's unbelievably quiet in there at times." Mythic, indeed, and a setting made for what would happen next, an occurrence that would have delighted the likes of Ambrose Bierce or Edgar Allen Poe. "Carla saw her first. She was thirty, forty yards off the trail, crouching, not moving at all. Her back was to us and her head was lowered, everything about her looked awkward. Her hair was long and black, she looked unclean, maybe homeless. I don't know how long we watched her. I know we didn't say a word for some time before we looked at each other. I think just to make sure we were seeing the same thing. Even at that moment, you just felt something was off. It was absolutely quiet, like the sound was turned off." Carla added, "Everything going through my mind was bad, but we knew we had to do something. I never had children, but I felt the mother instinct in me at odds with the run like hell instinct." "I finally said something to her," said Dell, "I think I just said 'hello', but she only half turned at first, when I took a step toward her, off the trail, she turned back to us and we saw she was wearing a mask. It was real simple and pure white, maybe a theater mask, but her eyes looked black," he paused, "it was disturbing. I stopped cold." "Disturbing," said Carla, "It was outright scary. I just remember hoping someone was going to come out and say it was a joke, but what kind of a prank is that? She just stood up, stared at us, and started walking deeper into the woods." Find out MORE at www.thevampiretribunals.com Community Visit our Community on Facebook at https://www.facebook.com/VampireTribunals Category:Browse Category:Vampires